doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Essential Doctor Who: Davros and Other Villains
In 2015 The Essential Doctor Who: Davros and Other Villains was published by Panini UK Ltd. Cover Blurb DOCTOR WHO'S DEADLIEST MASTERMINDS AND MEGALOMANIACS Contents *The Modern Prometheus - Analysing 40 years of Davros stories and the character's influence on Doctor Who. *Fatherland - Andy Wisher pays tribute to his late father, Michael, who originated the role of Davros. *The Davros Papers - What do Davros' appearances in novels, novelisations and comic strips reveal about the creator of the Daleks? *Behind the Mask - David Gooderson remembers portraying Davros in the 1979 story Destiny of the Daleks. *The Davros Chronicles - The story of the Kaled scientist continues in original audio dramas produced by Big Finish. *I, Davros - Terry Molloy assumed the role of Davros on television in the 1980s and now plays the character for Big Finish. *The Trial of Davros - Both Michael Wisher and Terry Molloy returned to play Davros in this ambitious stage production. *The Face of Evil - Julian Bleach has resurrected Davros in twenty-first-century episodes of Doctor Who. *Rogues' Gallery - A look at the threats posed to the Doctor by humanoid villains. *A Touch of Class - Kevin Stoney's Doctor Who roles included two of the most popular villains from the programme's first decade. *Celestial Intervention - Michael Gough was renowned as a star of horror films when he played the omnipotent Toymaker in 1966. *Heroes and Villains - The director David Maloney brought some of the Doctor's most notorious adversaries to the screen. *A Penchant for Villainy - Peter Miles' appearances in 1970s Doctor Who are dominated by a stand-out performance in Genesis of the Daleks. *Head Hunter - Philip Madoc's roll call of memorable villains included a deranged surgeon in The Brain of Morbius. *The Henchman's Henchman - Although best known for Only Fools and Horses, John Challis is similarly proud of his contribution to The Seeds of Doom. *The Thinking Man's Psychotic - The intriguing career and relatively short life of Tony Beckley, who played Harrison Chase in The Seeds of Doom. *The Man With The Well-Deep Voice - Decades before he played the Black Guardian, Valentine Dyall was an actor committed to screen and radio villainy. *Crossing the Line - Paul Darrow, who played Tekker in Timelash, discusses going over the top in Doctor Who. *Top of the Plots - We count down the greatest villainous plots in Doctor Who's history. *Man of Steel - Roger Lloyd Pack was unforgettable as the insane creator of the Cybermen. *Madame Sin - Frances Barber's cruel Madame Kovarian made life difficult for the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond. *Bad Mother - Winifred Gillyflower, played by Diana Rigg, brought new depths of depravity to the programme. *The Sound of the Underground - In the age before home video, the legend of Davros endured in an evocative soundtrack album. Notes and other images *Panini Bookazine #9 Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Bookazines Category:Items released in 2015 Category:Items produced by Panini Magazines